letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
StephenPlays
Stephen Georg (StephenPlays) is an LPer on YouTube who began making Let's Plays on Feb 19, 2011 and has done 31 Let's Plays so far. His videos sometimes feature his wife, Mal, where they will play cooperatively or competitively. Stephen has also appeared on a few of Chuggaaconroy's videos as well as on both TheRunawayGuys and the Versus channel. Stephen has his own wiki which can be found here. His personal wiki includes specific pages for each of his vlog videos. Completed Let's Plays Portal Playlist Half-Life 2 Playlist Left 4 Dead 2 Playlist Earthbound Playlist Minecraft Playlist Amnesia: The Dark Descent Playlist Portal 2 (Single Player) Playlist Half-Life 2 (Episodes 1 and 2) Playlist ''for ep. 1 ''Playlist ''for ep. 2 Portal 2 (Multiplayer Co-op with Mal) ''Playlist Donkey Kong Country (Tag-teamed with Mal) Playlist Skyrim Playlist Halo Special (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Magic: Duels of the Planeswalkers Playlist Kirby Superstar (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Shadow of the Colossus Playlist Sonic Generations (Tag-teamed with Mal) Playlist Uncharted Playlist Gears of War (Co-op with Mal) Playlist It's Better Together map (Co-op with Mal) Playlist God of War Playlist Monarch of Madness (Co-op with Mal) Playlist LittleBigPlanet 2 (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Pokémon LeafGreen Playlist Donkey Kong Country 2 (Tagteamed with Mal) Playlist The Tourist map (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Zelda - Twilight Princess (Tag-teamed with Mal) Playlist Mario Party Boards (with Chuggaaconroy and Mal) Playlist Uncharted 2 Playlist Assassin's Creed Playlist Mystery of Pumpkin Castle map (Co-op with Mal) Playlist The Last of Us Playlist + ''Left Behind DLC ''Playlist Mario Kart (VS Mal) Playlist You're in the Movies Mal and [[Chuggaaconroy]] [http://stephengeorg.wikia.com/wiki/Alex Alex and Hayley] Playlist Grand Theft Auto V Playlist Sister Segadventure (Co-op with Mal and her sister Karley) Playlist Donkey Kong Country 3 (Tag-teamed with Mal) Playlist StephenCraft (A series highlighting creations from the the Minecraft fan server) Playlist BattleBlock Theater (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Uncharted 3 Playlist Resident Evil 5 (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Assassin's Creed II Playlist Mother Playlist The Sims 3 Playlist Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs Playlist Donkey Kong Country Returns (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Kirby's Dream Course (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Far Cry 4 Playlist Super Smash Bros 4 (Co-op with Mal) Playlist LittleBigPlanet3 (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood + DLC Playlist Metal Slug (Co-op with JoshJepson) Playlist Halo 2 special (Co-op with Mal) Playlist The Code map (Co-op with JoshJepson) Playlist To The Moon + DLC (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Pikmin (Tag-teamed with Mal) Playlist A Bird Story (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Bioshock Playlist Magic Duels Playlist Chulip (Co-op with Mal) [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMrpfY5oU1DZ6DftprjgUwt-YjC8wtKUo Playlist] Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (Tag-teamed with Mal) Playlist Journey (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Assassin's Creed Revelations + DLC Playlist The Walking Dead (Tag-teamed with Mal) Playlist Uncharted 4 Playlist Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Co-op with Mal) Playlist LIMBO (tag-teamed with Mal) Playlist 30 days of NES Classic (A series where Stephen and Mal take a look at games on the NES Classic for a month) Playlist INSIDE (tag-teamed with Mal) Playlist Halo 3 + ODST (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Firewatch (Tag-teamed with Mal) Playlist Zelda: Ocarina of Time Playlist Super Mario 3D World (Co-op with Mal, Alex, and Hayley) Playlist Pikmin 2 (Co-op with Mal) Playlist ABZÛ (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Uncharted: the Lost Legacy Playlist Until Dawn (Co-op with Mal) Playlist SNES Classics (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Outlaws Playlist Super Mario 64 (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Assassin's Creed III Playlist Finding Paradise (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Kirby Star Allies (Co-op with Mal) Playlist BioShock 2 + DLC Playlist The Unfinished Swan (Co-op with Mal) Playlist What Remains of Edith Finch (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Resident Evil 6 (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Red Dead Redemption 2 Playlist Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Co-op/VS Mal) Playlist Mario Party (VS Mal/Various Guests) Playlist Zelda: Link's Awakening (Co-op with Mal) Playlist Current Let's Plays Fallout 4 (ON HIATUS) [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMrpfY5oU1DYQkk5XQ9ehOU46Dbd9U07S Playlist] Super Mario Sunshine (Co-op with Mal) [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMrpfY5oU1DbYnCzDqdSJGhzyrb6ez0pH Playlist] Ongoing Series Demo Fridays Playlist First 20 Playlist Memorable Moments Playlist Grand Theft Auto V Online (with Friends) Playlist Stephen and Friends Playlist Mini Golf VERSUS (VS Mal/Various Guests) Playlist Morning Mario Playlist Dungeons & Dragons (with Friends) Playlist Broken Picturephone (with Friends) Playlist 1000 Blank White Cards (with Friends) Playlist Other Appearances Stephen has appeared in TheRunawayGuys' Mario Kart Double Dash Invitational Tournament, along with participating as the fourth player in their Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure Let's Play. He has also appeared on Donkey Kong Country MOOSE for the Versus Channel. Other Channels In addition to StephenPlays, Stephen also has other channels; xfisjmg1 and StephenVlog, both of which are older than StephenPlays. xfisjmg1 is Stephen's original channel and StephenVlog is his current Vlog channel. StephenVlog has been around for over 10 years. Category:Let's Player Category:List of Let's Players Category:TheRunawayGuys